Aurora Borealis
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:white;" | |- | style="background:white;" | Team Color || Blue |- | style="background:white;" | Founders || *Hickersonia of Hickersonia *The Evilest Eye of Neftyaniki *Er the Mighty of Zeldane *Ace072199 of Odins Layer *Welshgazza1992 of The Welsh Empire *The fox of Leningrad *Dan123123 of lgtromm (July 11, 2008) |- | style="background:white;" | Black Knives | *'Kosall' - Nitroburn *'The River Goddess' - The Evilest Eye of Neftyaniki |- | style="background:white;" | Council of Executors | *'The Executor of Battle' - Robincool98 of Arthurredwood *'The Executor of Internal Affairs' - Jonnie Goodboy Tyler of Psychlo *'The Executor of Foreign Affairs' - Farore of United Katan |- | style="background:white;" | ' Team Senator(s)' | *None |- | style="background:white;" | International Relations || *MDoAP with Nueva Vida *MDoAP with Rubber Ducky Division *Member of Blue Sphere Economic Pact: Blunity Accords |- | style="background:white;" | Important Links |Forum Statistics |- |IRC: #Aborealis on coldfront |- |} Formation Aurora Borealis was formed on July 11, 2008 with the signing of the Constitution of the Spirits. The seven founding signatories released the following statement as to why the signing of the Consitution of the Spirits and the formation of Aurora Borealis was necessitated: After a prior political disagreement with the alliance of Monos Archein, the seven original signatories sought sanctum in Aurora Borealis. Their allies in Echelon offered Aurora a protectorate, marking the beginning of their relationship as allies. After 20 days of existence, Aurora Borealis swelled to 50 members, 900,000 Nations strength, and began to settle itself as a new alliance under the Northern Lights. With the guidance of allies and friends in Echelon and Nueva Vida, Aurora began its humble rise as a community of brothers who seek nothing more than balance. Aurora Australis On the 1st of September 2008, Aurora Borealis announced the establishment of Aurora Australis, a program that tested the activity and prowess of potential members. The name comes from the manifestation of the Auroran lights in the Antarctic regions. Aurora Australis was managed by a sub-head of the Wind of the South, the Wolf Tracker. Aerotatt of Nevets Reklaw was appointed to this prestigious position. The program succeeded not only as an activity check, but also as a means of breeding unity and camaraderie among Auroran nations, but has since been discontinued due to recruitment structuring changes. The Peaceful Rise of Aurora Borealis Aurora remained silent on the global stage, while growing ever steadily over the course of the next few months. Aurora has been free of roguery and continued to efficiently grow its member nations. Despite the loss of over 30 members from Aurora's all time high of 74 nations, Aurora stood at 45 nations in Borealis, with 23 candidates for membership residing in Australis. By its six month anniversary, Auroran nations reached an average of 25,277 nation strength, an average of 5000 infra, and 971 average tech. In order to further its military projection capabilities, Aurora focused on military development and organization. Aurora Borealis surpassed 250 nuclear missles, 12 Strategic Defense Initiatives, and 10 Manhattan projects. Through internal reorganization and regular training programs in the Tournament Edition of Cybernations, Aurora began to train its military forces. It performed several successful midnight blitzes and fought valiantly in its conflicts. Aurora continued its peaceful rise, carefully observing the world around it. The Karma War Aurora Borealis following the Pactum Cognatus(MDoAP) agreed to enter the war with Echelon(their long time friends and the protector of AB during it's short infancy). The plan was for AB to lead an attack, and on the third day mass support to AB from a third alliance against the target would come. Aurora Borealis started attacks on the 22nd of April. Within 24 hours of the initial attack Nemesis, BTO, and TTK declared on AB. (Aurora Borealis would be at war with 7 alliances before the week was out). The next day first strike nukes had been launched upon the alliance. On day three the promised support from the third alliance didn't arrive, nor would it ever come. Aurora Borealis was on its own until the third week of Battle. BAPS came to the aid of Ab bringing a few members of other alliances thus allowing the alliance to stabilize. By the beginning of the 3rd week most alliances had been given white peace. Even Echelon had been offered peace, but refused do to GODS directives for none of its' treaty holders to give AB peace. Through the negotiation help of Nueva Vida and others Aurora Borealis was given peace on the 18th of May. Echelon accepted peace a couple days later. Despite the great losses that AB had endured, a reputation for its honor had been established. Although nuclear and non-nuclear capable members alike had as many as 22 nukes launched against them individually, and suffered Casualties in excess of 1,000,000 soldiers, thus wiping out as much as 70% of their nation strength. Aurora Borealis didn't turn tail. This may sound like a proud ending to a well fought war, but it wasn't. The reps had nothing to do with it. In accordance with the peace terms, AB would lose the very treaty it was honoring, and in time due to political ties our friendships at an alliance level would come to an end. In time AB would lose another treaty as a result of honoring the Pactum Cognatus, eventually rebuilding to honor other treaties in battle supporting alliances such as Neuva Vida & Eldar. Today With some old friendships fading and new ones blossoming, Aurora Borealis has ended it's Aurora Australis program and rebuilt, reaching pre-war levels of infrastructure and tech, but not yet including the three-month military buildup for the Karma War. Foreign Affairs Category:Aurora Borealis Category:Blue team alliances Category:Alliances